


EXO MCS : My Monster

by ElonatEXBT



Series: EXO MCS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElonatEXBT/pseuds/ElonatEXBT
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this for you because it will contains spoilers, so no.Let's just dive into the rabbit hole !





	EXO MCS : My Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of series. Let's see if I'm up to finish it, since I can't run from Life, and sorry if it short. I don't like reading long chapters.

“Oy fatty ! Where are you ~ !”several bad boys are running around, laughing and calling one person, their usual bully target. The one sought after was hiding in a closet. The fat boy, Kim Min Seok.

Kim Min Seok is your typical bully victim. Fat, though not really, not special, slow, and too scared to fight back. He’s kind of cute and can rap really well, but that’s known only to the walls of his room. And something typical will happen to make this story worth reading for, but not that typical. It would be boring.

Our heroine went by the name Bang Hari. Black hair, pretty face, loving music so much and general mischief. She’s taller than average girl, black belt in Judo and Karate, good in English and bad ass introvert. Good things right ? Yeah, wait until she get mad at you and you’ll know how bad she is. She just moved into this town and soon, to the local school. She dearly hoped that there won’t be bullies or she would make new enemies. Yeah, she can never stand bullies. It just proves to her how humane “human” are.

She was quietly skateboarding around her new neighbourhood, dressed in blue sweater with white birds and washed blue jeans with black boots, when she heard sobbing from an alley. She stops and take her board loosely in her hand, ready to use it as a weapon. What she saw is equivalent of pitiful and sad. A fat boy, probably haksaeng, was bruised blues and trying to gather his torn books into his bag. Having enough, she walk closer and helps him gather his things. The boy look up to her, blushing, and continue to gather of his things. “Here”she holds out his books and he put them in his bag.

“T-thank you very much”he stood and she follows suit.

“I’m Bang Hari, new to this town, bangapta”she extends her hand.

Min Seok look up at her and smiles softly despite the bruises on his face. “I’m Kim Min Seok, nado bangapta”he said and accept her hand, shaking it a little and let go.

“Well Min Seok-ssi, I have a medicine box and I wanna help you, will you let me ?”she ask.

“N-no need, I..I can take care of this”Min Seok said, gesturing to his general body.

“Sorry sweetcheeks, but I claim you as my friend, and I helps my friends out, come on”she grabs his hand and pulled her along with her. Min Seok was too shocked and follows along. They stopped at a small park and take a seat behind bushes under a tree. Hari take out her medicine box and situated herself in front of Min Seok. She patiently clean his wounds with alcohol, then she used salves to the wounds. “There, Dr. Bang can cure anything, so don’t be afraid to ask for me”she said with a proud look at her works.

“Dr. Bang ?”Min Seok looking at her and she’s giggling as he chuckles at how childish she is.

“You’re so cute, you know ?”Min Seok blushed at her words, “It’s true, with those cat-like eyes, and those chubby cheeks, I like you already”she smiles.

“Y-you’re very pretty yourself”he said.

“Nuh uh, pretty are only skin deep. You don’t see peoples from how they look, Seokkie, you don’t know what’s kind of monsters lurking behind those pretty masks”she said.

Min Seok nodded. After all, the bruises are the proffs. “Are you a bad person ?”he ask.

Hari smirks wolfishly at him. “I am”she said, “I am the worst when someone mess with my peoples, no mercy, I want them to live in their worst nightmares. Forever”.

Min Seok shivered at her words, but oddly, he found them very romantic. It feels like the best assurance one can give to another, a proof that one willing to do bad things for another, the highest form of love. He want to be hers, and he want her to be his. His little monster, and he will protect her. Crap, I’m in love with a mad person, Min Seok thought but he smiled through it anyway. "That's awesome, will you teach me ?”he ask.

“Of course, you’re my friend !”she said.  
Min Seok was happy. After he escort her home, he got a promise to run together tomorrow afternoon with his new friend.


End file.
